Kira
Kira is the leader of Kira's team (obv.) and a rather mysterious figure. Appearance He is tall, blonde, and normally wears dark clothing. He sometimes wears a mask and hood when on resistance business. Personality Kira can be rather neurotic about things such as grammar. IT is understandable, for with his abilities a misplaced modifier can be the difference between life and death. He has a rather sick sense of humor, often playing pranks that only he considers funny. History /*This will be unfolded more in backstory. Nobody has made the connection between Kira and Light.*/ Kira grew up in a well off family in the Amusement Park, and was all set to become a rich heir with a beautiful wife when tragedy struck. His wife came and told him that she had been framed. Then she was gone, and his hand with her. (will be explained in flashbacks). With his psyche shattered from witnessing the murder of his wife by the mods, he vanished into the Writer's Lounge, where he got a false hand and learned the use of the Ban Note. He moved back a few months later under the name of Kira, and got a job at the CaC. However, this happy man hides a dark secret... and a desire for revenge. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities /*please refer to the rules section for information on this*/ Ability Ban Note: This notebook, all black, is summoned from a pocket dimension at need. It can float when being used as well. It has three functions: Summoning Synchronization Alteration Summoning allows Kira to store things in the book and resummon them. They are stored as text. Things that are written down can also be summoned, as long as they are generic. For instance, "sword" would work, but "Totsuka Sword" would not, unless it had already been absorbed. Too many summons will wear the book out, however. Synchronization allows him to synchronize the Ban Note and the real world. It can allow there to be a perfect description of a scene within the Ban Note, or transform an area into something from the Ban Note. This allows for the last ability, alteration. By changing something within the Ban Note, it can change something in the real world. It also allows one to be sucked into the Ban Note through a variety of means, including being in the description of a synchronized scene. However, once one finds the core of the scene, they control it. The core can be hidden in various places throughout the scene, but one will always know when one has it. It can be used to let one out as well. *'Shingururongusōdo': This is Kira's fighting style that he uses with the Ban Note. Literally translated, it means "Single Longsword", as all of the weapons created by this technique are dispensable, so all the swords could be clones of a single one. **'Shingururongusōdo: Tech. 0 v1': Kira extends an arm upwards, and the Ban Note opens to a page full of the names of weapons and shoots many weapons up into the sky, setting the scene for the rest of his attacks. **'Shingururongusōdo: Tech. 0 v2': Kira directs the storm of weapons towards the opponent when''' **'Shingururongusōdo: Tech. 1': Kira's most basic technique, this had him throwing a variety of weapons at his opponent before attempting to decapitate the opponent with a scythe. **'Shingururongusōdo: Tech. Final v1': Kira's most powerful technique, he uses a spell from the Ban Note that creates a false magnetic field, directing all of the weapons towards it. In v1, it is thrown at the opponent directly. **'Shingururongusōdo: Tech. Final v2': Kira instead throws the spell directly above the opponent, then using the metal in his hand, directs himself to it, then, once all of the weapons are streaking towards him, throws it at his opponent, causing him to shoot downwards with the storm of weapons. Kira also has a false hand and lower forearm. In it are concealed various weapons and tools, the most notable being a long chain with a spike on it that can be launched out as a suprise attack. Trivia Kira is bisexual Quotes Category:male Category:Kira's Team